Girl All The Bad Guys Want
by crying these bloody tears
Summary: Harry falls in love with the new girl on the block, which turns out to be a witch. She has secrets, ones that she doesn't want anyone to know. Will Harry come across her dark past?
1. Girl All The Bad Guys Want

Okay. New fic. Harry potter. The song is Girl All The Bad Guys Want by Bowling For Soup. I don't own anything or any of the characters. I do own the plot, for the most.

-------

He sat in his room, drawing in his notebook. He was dreaming of the girl he loved, the one that he knew he wanted to be with forever. He could just tell that they were perfect for each other.

Harry was hiding under his sheets, listening to his radio with his headphones on. He had a got a small muggle job during the summer, which he did not tell his uncle about. If Harry had told his uncle about it, he would have kept all the money that Harry earned.

Around the corner, a new family had moved into a vacant house. Harry had gone over to meet the neighbors, as everything was a little conspicuous. He thought that these people didn't look like just ordinary muggles. There was the dad, Trevor Ples, a girl Harry's age, Tara, and a boy a year or two older, Troy.

Trevor looked like a middle-aged man that could possibly be a school teacher. Troy looked like you're average older male-wizard teen. He wore darker clothes and had long short hair which could cover his eyes. His eyes where blue and he had black hair. Tara had a mix of brown and black hair. Her eyes were blue. She was of average height. She wore dark make-up, heavy around the eyes. Tara always wore necklaces and chains and chokers around her neck, while on her wrists she had many wristbands and bracelets and a watch. On her left shoulder, she had a tattoo with the power sign of love. Tara had two ear piercings which were gaged to size 12. She had a cartilage, eyebrow, and bully-button piercings. She wore all black clothing, mostly always wearing Tripp pants. Tara was that girl that all the bad guys want.

_8 o'clock Monday night and I'm waiting  
To finally talk to a girl a little cooler than me  
Her name is Nona she's a rocker with a nose ring  
She wears a 2-way, but I'm not quite sure what that means_

_And when she walks, all the wind blows and the angels sing  
But, she doesn't notice me_

Harry had soon discovered that the Ples's weren't muggles. They were witch and wizards. Harry then new that this family was the perfect family, even though there was no mom. Tara had told Harry that her mother had died giving birth to her and that from what she heard, she wasn't that good of a person. Her father had told her that she was abusive and that they were better off without her, even though that might not have been what he truly thought.

Harry and Tara hung out everyday, and all day long. They even decided to get small, part-time muggle jobs at a fast food restaurant. They both worked at the same times each day, which was cool on their part.

_Cause she's watching wrestling  
Creaming over tough guys  
Listening to rap metal  
Turntables in her eyes_

_It's like a bad movie; _

_she's looking through me, _

_if you were me than you'd be,  
Screaming, "someone shoot me," _

_as I fail miserably,  
Trying to get the GIRL ALL THE BAD GUYS WANT ..._

As they grew closer together, Harry started to fall in love with Tara. She was perfect for him and Harry knew it. But Harry never thought that Tara would even think of him like that. He was no where near cool enough for her to even think of him like that.

_She likes the Godsmack and I like Agent Orange  
Her CD changer's full of singers that are mad at their dad  
She said she'd like to score some refer and a 40oz  
She'll never know that I'm the best that she'll never have _

_And when she walks, all the wind blows and the angels sing  
But, she'll never notice me_

Harry sat there listening to his radio. He had became addicted to it over the summer. He was more into Emo and Soft Rock then anything. He listened to Punk Rock a lot, too. He would listen to Metal and Hard Rock or whatever kind of music Tara was listening to when he was around her.

_Cause she's watching wrestling  
Creaming over tough guys  
Listening to rap metal  
Turntables in her eyes  
_

_She likes them with a mustache  
Racetrack season pass  
Driving in a Trans Am  
Does a mullet make a man?_

Harry thought that he would never get to be with her. He would never be just what Tara wanted. She was just so perfect. Harry currently didn't have anything that would impress her, but at Hogwarts he would. When Harry had let Tara know who he really was, she didn't think of him any differently. She didn't seem to think anything of it. Harry liked that because he was just another kid to her. No different.

_It's like a bad movie; _

_she's looking through me, _

_if you were me than you'd be,  
Screaming, "someone shoot me," _

_as I fail miserably,  
Trying to get the GIRL ALL THE BAD GUYS WANT ..._

Tara liked Metal and Hard Core the most out of any type of music. Her favourite band was Slipknot. One of her other favourite bands was Evanescence. Tara liked Rap, but wasn't too far into it. She only liked certain artists and songs of the Rap and Hip Hop and R&B genre.

_There she goes again with fishnets on  
And dread locks in her hair  
She broke my heart I want to be sedated  
All I wanted was to see her naked _

Harry did have to admit that Tara had a perfect body. It was very true. He had seen all the guys at work just stare at her beauty. She was hotter then any other girl Harry had ever seen. He tried to hide his dorky looking clothes and nervous habbits around her, but it was pretty hard. Harry now started to spike his hair up around her and also start wearing only dark clothes.

_Now I'm watching wrestling  
Trying to be a tough guy  
Listening to rap metal  
Turn tables in my eyes  
_

_I can't grow a mustache and I ain't got no season pass  
_

_All I got's a moped _

Tara was just so beautiful, physically and mentally. Harry just wanted her to be his, something only he could have. Someone only he could have. That was exactly what she was to him. Tara was just perfect.

_It's like a bad movie; _

_she's looking through me, _

_if you were me than you'd be,  
Screaming, "someone shoot me," _

_as I fail miserably,  
Trying to get the GIRL ALL THE BAD GUYS WANT ...  
_

_Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want_

Okay. Howdya like it? The names… trevor… my youngest brother. Troy.. kid in band…. Tara… friend….. ples… teacher. Lol.

Please review. Flames r welcome.

Crying These Bloody Tears.


	2. Duality

Chapter 2

Duality

These lyrics are Duality by Slipknot. I don't own them… blah blah blah…. Okay… the names are from people…. Tara is a friend of mine. Trevor is my youngest brother… Troy is a kid in band…. Ples is the name of my history teacher… Mr. Ples. Harry and all other HP characters… I don't own them whatsoever. High Street is not to be taken from harry potter. It is me taking the name from my street.

--------

Tara was sitting in her room, listening to Slipknot on her muggle kick-ass stereo. She had Duality playing on repeat. That was one of the greatest songs by Slipknot. She always played it full blast. Slipknot was Tara's favourite band. They were just great.

Tara was gothic and always wore anything black. She occasionally wore those short, black skirts that you could always find at Hot Topic. Tara's favourite was a black, plaid skirt that was kind of poofy, but only a little. It was short, and showed off her nice legs. Other times, she wore her tight Tripp© pants. Her favourite pair were these black-thread Tripp© pants with huge black ribbons on both sides and with black ribbons on the straps. Tara wore tight black shirts that fit her perfectly and showed off her nice curves. Her favourite shirt was black with a pink-ish gun with pink-ish roses dripping blood coming out of the gun.

Even though Tara was a witch, she still loved muggle things… The music, the movies, and of course, the computer and the phone. Even for muggles, they still had some pretty wicked things.

Tara could relate to so many of the songs that she listened to. She also listened to Dope, Evanescence, Disturbed, Wednesday 90210, System Of A Down and many other bands. During the school year, she would always put a charm on her cd player that made it work year round.

_I push my fingers into my eyes  
Its the only thing  
That slowly stops the ache  
But its made of all  
The things I am today  
Jesus it never ends  
It works it's way inside  
If the pain goes on..._

Tara didn't just go dark and start listening to this type of music for no reason. Things had led up to the point of where she couldn't take it anymore. She had secrets that no one else knew. It was so hard for Tara to keep living every day because of the huge burden she carried. She didn't think anyone would ever understand the pain and torture she had been through.

After years of carrying all the burdens, the weight had finally caught up to her. Every day, the weight got heavier and heavier. The pain inside had started eating away at her. Tara didn't think that there was any way that she could be saved. No one would ever have any idea of the pain she held and carried with her every single day. Her mind was scarred, just like her body. There was no way to escape all the pain. There was just no way.

_I have screamed until my veins collapsed  
I've waited as my times elapsed  
Now all I do is live with so much fate  
I wished for this  
I bitched at that  
I've left behind this little fact  
You cannot kill what you did not create  
I've gotta say what I've gotta say and then I swear I'll go away  
But I cant promise you'll enjoy the noise  
I guess I'll save the best for last  
My future seems like one big past  
You are left with me 'cause you left me no choice_

**--Flashback—**

**Tara was about ten years old. She was sitting on a swing at the park. No one else was around. She was all alone. It was nearing dark, so she decided to take a walk. Along High Street, there was a long stretch of empty and abandoned houses. Tara particularly liked one of them. So she decided to go in and take a look.**

**The house was old and creaky, floorboards were loose. There were cobwebs everywhere and graffiti all over the walls. All of a sudden, there was a loud noise from upstairs. There was a continued and steady noise coming form up there. Tara decided to check it out.**

**She tried to be as quiet as possible when she climbed up the stairs. They were big, and steps were missing. She continued walking upstairs. Tara walked around, trying to find where the noise was coming from. She finally stopped outside the room that the noise was coming from. She slowly opened the door. There was a guy straddling a girl on a bed. They were both naked. The girl was chained down to the bed; her arms were tied to the headboard, while her legs were tied spread apart. She had a scarf tied around her head and in her mouth. She was bleeding at different places. She tried to make noises, but she couldn't. She saw Tara in the doorway, and her eyes became huge. She started making all the noise she could, but it wasn't much. He slapped her across the face. Finally he eased up and stopped thrusting. He took a knife, and slit her throat. Tara gasped. **

**The guy saw Tara standing there. She tried to run but she was too scared to move. He got up and grabbed her. Tara tried to get away, but his grip was too tight. Tara screamed.**

"**Let go of me!"**

**She tried to get away from him, but he dragged her to the bed. Tara couldn't stand to see the dead body on the bed, but it was the only thing that she was able to see. The guy took the chains off the dead girl and tied Tara's arms together.**

"**Let go of me!" Tara screamed again.**

"**No," he said. He had a deep voice. "You've been a naughty girl."**

**He ripped of Tara's sweatshirt and her button up shirt. He then ripped off her shoes and her skirt, leaving her only in her underwear and bra. He ripped those off too. He then moved the dead body off the bed and chained Tara down.**

"**No! Let go of me! Stop it!" Tara cried. Tears were streaming down her face and she was screaming her head off. The man pushed his way into her, hard and fast.**

**Tara was screaming and crying from the pain. It hurt so much. He kept thrusting into her, until he finally came. He got off of her and unchained her.**

"**Go on… Run home to big ol' daddy."**

**Tara put her clothes on the best she could… as most of them were torn. She ran all the way home, tears still running down her face. She went straight to her room, letting no one see her, and started crying until she fell asleep.**

**--End of Flashback.--**

Tara had thought of that memory and silent tears were rolling down her face. These memories still caused her so much pain. They never went away. They were always there. When she thought she was safe from the pain, it just all came rolling back. If the pain goes on, she's not going to make it.

_I push my fingers into my eyes  
It's the only thing  
That slowly stops the ache  
If the pain goes on  
I'm not gonna make it!_

Tara took out a box from underneath her bed. She laid it on top of her bed and opened it. Inside were many pieces of broken glass, razorblades, scissors, and other little things. Tara took out a piece of glass that was sharp, but not real sharp. She rolled up her sleeves and took off her wristbands and anything else she had on her wrists. Tara had many secrets, and this was one of them. No one else knew.

The skin was so shallow. Just one swipe would make it bleed. She didn't believe in using glamour charms on herself, it just wasn't natural. Her arms were covered in scars and scabs, some scars were pink marks and others were dead. They ranged from a tiny line to a huge mark. Her scabs went from barely anything to as big as her hand.

_Put me back together  
Or separate the skin from bone  
Leave me all the pieces  
Then you can leave me alone  
Tell me the reality is better than the dream  
But I've found out the hard way  
Nothing is what it seems_

Tara took out a piece of broken glass from her box. She made sure it was sharp, but not too sharp. The sharp cuts had a different pain then she wanted, and she just didn't like it. The dull cuts had more of a pain, it was harder to make the cuts when the object was dulled.

Tara put the glass to a place on her wrist and pushed down. She dragged it slowly across her wrists. This was the first in a series of cuts. A few bubbles of blood formed on the surface, but that was it for that one. She moved the glass down and pushed down harder. Tara swiped the glass across her arm faster then the last time. A river of blood formed and slid of her arm.

_I push my fingers into my eyes  
It's the only thing  
That slowly stops the ache  
But it's made of all  
The things I am today  
Jesus it never ends  
It works it's way inside  
If the pain goes on  
I'm not gonna make it!_

There were now a few cuts on her arm. She switched to the other and began to cut away. These ones were deeper and bleeding more. There was a small pool of blood on the floor. Tara took out a new razorblade, not dulled at all. She pushed down hard and whipped it across her wrist. Blood instantly started flowing down her arm and onto the floor.

"Shit!" whispered Tara.

Tara was already going cold from the loss of blood. She knew that because of that last cut she was going to pass out for sure. She sat there, letting all the blood freely flow out of her cuts. She was getting dizzy, and colder every second.

_All I've got  
All I've got Is Insane  
All I've got  
All I've got Is Insane  
All I've got!  
All I've got Is Insane!  
All I've got!  
All I've got Is Insane!_

The blackness started slowly coming over her, and soon enough she blacked out. Tara just lay there, her body limp, with the flow of the blood easing down. Her stereo was still on repeat, so Duality continued to play. She woke up a few hours later, pale as ever. She had blacked out many times before, so this was nothing knew. Tara cleaned herself up and then the blood all over the floor. She put her box of cutting tools away. She went to sleep, wondering if she was going to live through the next day.

_I push my fingers into my eyes  
It's the only thing  
That slowly stops the ache  
But it's made of all  
The things I am today  
Jesus it never ends  
It works it's way inside  
If the pain goes on  
I'm not gonna make it_

------

Okay. Sorry that took so long to write. I had so much work to do in this class and so many tests and exams. I had most of this done but then I couldn't work on it for awhile so the ending sucks. Please review!

marina.


End file.
